undicesimo_dottore_doctor_whofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Matt Smith
Matthew Robert "Matt" Smith (Northampton, 28 ottobre 1982) è un attore britannico. È noto per aver interpretato l'Undicesimo Dottore nella serie televisiva di fantascienza Doctor Who, per la quale ha ricevuto una candidatura ai premi BAFTA. Biografia Sebbene inizialmente aspirasse a essere un calciatore professionista, un infortunio alla schiena (spondilite) lo costrinse a porre fine alla sua promettente carriera. Militò nelle giovanili del Nottingham Forest e del Leicester City, di cui fu capitano all'età di 15 anni. Dopo essere entrato nella National Youth Theatre e aver studiato recitazione e scrittura creativa presso la University of East Anglia, Smith è diventato un attore nel 2003 e ha iniziato ad esibirsi in opere teatrali come Murder in the Cathedral, Fresh Kills, The History Boys and On the Shore of the Wide World a Londra. Prima della sua partecipazione a Doctor Who, il primo ruolo televisivo di Smith è arrivato nel 2006 come Jim Taylor negli adattamenti della BBC delle opere di Philip Pullman The Ruby in the Smoke e The Shadow in the North, mentre il suo primo ruolo importante in televisione fu nel 2007 come Danny nella serie della BBC Party Animals. Smith è stato lanciato come l'undicesima incarnazione del Dottore nel gennaio 2009, diventando la persona più giovane ad aver interpretato il pe rsonaggio nella serie televisiva britannica. Nel 2011 ha interpretato Christopher Isherwood nel film TV della BBC Christopher and His Kind. Nel 2012 interpreta Patrick Bateman nel musical American Psycho. Infanzia e inizi Matt Smith è nato a Northampton, nel Northamptonshire. Ha frequentato la Northampton School for Boys. Inizialmente aspirava a diventare un calciatore professionista, avendo giocato per le squadre giovanili di Northampton Town, Nottingham Forest, e Leicester City. Dopo che un grave infortunio alla schiena ebbe rovinato la sua carriera, il suo maestro di recitazione lo introdusse alla recitazione iscrivendolo come dodicesimo giurato in una rivisitazione di Twelve Angry Men senza il suo consenso. Anche se ottenne la parte nello spettacolo, rifiutò di partecipare ad un festival di recitazione nel quale il suo insegnante lo aveva iscritto, poiché vedeva se stesso come un calciatore e non riteneva la recitazione socialmente accettabile. Il suo insegnante insistette ed infine lo convinse ad iscriversi alla National Youth Theatre a Londra. Dopo aver finito gli studi a Londra, Smith studiò Recitazione e Scrittura Creativa alla University of East Anglia, laureandosi nel 2005. I suoi primi ruoli teatrali come allievo della National Youth Theatre furono quelli di Thomas Beckett in "Murder in the Cathedral" e di Basoon in "The Master and Margarita". Quest'ultimo gli fece guadagnare un agente e i suoi primi ruoli professionali: "Fresh Kills" e "On the Shore of the Wide World". Televisione Il primo vero ruolo televisivo fu quello di Danny Foster in Party Animals, serie britannica incentrata su figure inverosimili dello staff del parlamento britannico. Danny è descritto come un ragazzo di 26 anni, intelligente ma socialmente timido, essendo un "geek politico" e che da tempo avrebbe dovuto cambiare mansione per via dell'età. Oltre ciò nel 2007, ha preso parte al primo episodio della serie televisiva Diario di una squillo perbene con Billie Piper. Doctor Who Nel gennaio 2009 viene annunciato l'ingaggio di Smith per il ruolo dell'Undicesima incarnazione del Dottore, nella serie televisiva Doctor Who, al posto di David Tennant il quale aveva annunciato il suo addio nell'ottobre 2008. Smith era un attore sconosciuto in confronto ad altri che erano stati presi in considera zione come possibili "dottori" tra i quali Paterson Joseph, David Morrissey, Sean Pertwee, James Nesbitt, Russell Tovey, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Robert Carlyle e Billie Piper. Il nome di Smith fu aggiunto alla lista solo il giorno prima l'annuncio, durante la puntata del 3 gennaio 2009 di BBC Brekfast. Smith fu uno dei primi attori a fare l'audizione, proprio il primo giorno. Il team della produzione, composto dal produttore, Steven Moffat, e dal produttore esecutivo della BBC Wales, Piers Wenger, lo scelsero immediatamente grazie alla sua straordinaria performance. Smith inoltre fece l'audizione per il ruolo di John Watson in un'altra serie creata da Moffat, Sherlock, essendo le due nello stesso giorno; fu un insuccesso, poiché Moffat pensava che il suo stile eccentrico fosse più simile a Holmes, per il quale era già stato scelto Benedict Cumberbatch. A 26 anni, Smith era tre anni più giovane di Peter Davison il quale era stato scelto nel 1981, e più giovane di ogni altro Dottore. Dopo tre settimane di audizioni, Moffat and Wenger furono d'accordo che il ruolo era "sempre stato di Matt". La BBC era cauta riguardo al suo ingaggio perché sentivano che un ventiseienne non poteva interpretare il Dottore nel modo giusto; Wenger era dello stesso avviso ma pensò che Smith avesse dimostrato le sue alte qualità recitative in Party Animals. Alcuni fan della serie crede vano che Smith fosse inesperto, mentre altri la pensavano diversamente avendolo già visto recitare in altri film e serie TV. Per la sua interpretazione nella prima stagione ha ricevuto una nomination ai National Television Awards. Smith ha detto del suo personaggio: "Il Dottore è eccitato e affascinato dalla piccolezza delle cose. Da tutto. Da ogni singola cosa. Questo è il bello del suo personaggio. Per questo ai bambini piace, penso. Perché non mette da parte niente. Non è un cinico. È aperto a ogni singola sfaccettatura dell'universo." Nel giugno 2010, Smith è apparso con gli Orbital e ha interpretato con loro una versione della sigla, al Glastonbury Festival. Smith ha condotto i Doctor Who Prom al Royal Albert Hall il 24 e il 25 luglio 2010. La mattina del 26 maggio 2012, Smith ha portato la Torcia olimpica a Cardiff. Il 1º giugno 2013, la BBC ha annunciato l'addio di Matt Smith a Doctor Who, mostrato nello speciale di Natale del 2013. Lascia il ruolo di Dottore a Peter Capaldi. Vita privata Smith è ateo. Ha citato la sua band preferita, i Radiohead, come personale ispirazione. Ha avuto una relazione con la modella Daisy Lowe fino al 2011. Nel 2015 è stata confermata la sua relazione con l'attrice Lily James. Filmografia Cinema * In Bruges - La coscienza dell'assassino (In Bruges), regia di Martin McDonagh (2008) - scena eliminata * Together, regia di Eicke Bettinga – cortometraggio (2009) * Womb, regia di Benedek Fliegauf (2010) * Bert & Dickie, regia di David Blair (2012) * Lost River, regia di Ryan Gosling (2014) * Terminator: Genisys, regia di Alan Taylor (2015) * PPZ - Pride + Prejudice + Zombies (Pride and Prejudice and Zombies), regia di Burr Steers (2016) Televisione * The Ruby in the Smoke, regia di Brian Percival – film TV (2006) * Party Animals – serie TV, 8 episodi (2007) * The Shadow in the North, regia di John Alexander – film TV (2007) * Diario di una squillo perbene (Secret Diary of a Call Girl) – serie TV, 1 episodio (2007) * The Street – serie TV, 2 episodi (2007) * Moses Jones – serie TV, 3 episodi (2009) * Le avventure di Sarah Jane (The Sarah Jane Adventures) – serie TV, 2 episodi (2010) * Doctor Who – serie TV, 49 episodi (2010-2014) * Christopher and His Kind, regia di Geoffrey Sax – film TV (2011) * Top Gear - programma tv, episodio 5 stagione 18 (2012) * Un'avventura nello spazio e nel tempo (An Adventure in Space and Time), regia di Terry McDonough - film TV (2013) * I (circa) cinque Dottori: Reboot (The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot), regia di Peter Davison - cortometraggio (2013) * The Crown – serie TV, 20 episodi (2016-in corso) Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi lavori, Matt Smith è stato doppiato da: * Emiliano Coltorti in Womb, PPZ - Pride + Prejudice + Zombies * Nanni Baldini in Doctor Who, Top Gear * Andrea Lopez in Diario di una squillo perbene * Francesco Venditti in Terminator Genisys * Lorenzo Scattorin in The Crown Da doppiatore è sostituito da: * Francesco Mei in LEGO Dimensions